Jinta x Ururu
by Develeine
Summary: I tried to write that story in English, but I'm Polish, so probably there are some mistakes, sorry " I drew the cover image -


"URURUUU!"  
"I'm going, I'm going…"  
"BE FASTER, WOMAN! WE'LL BE LATE!"

Ururu grabbed her backpack and followed Jinta.

"I'm curious, why he's so fast…" Ururu thought, but she didn't say anything.

They were walking not saying anything until they arrive in the Karakura High School. Then they separated.

"Here, Ururu-chan!" The girl heard Yuzu.  
"Hi" she said „Where's Karin?"  
"I don't know. She said she must do something" Yuzu shrugged her shoulders "Come on, we've got a lesson in a minute"  
"Okay" she agreed, and they went to a class.

"Oh, Jinta-kun has disappeared somewhere too!" Yuzu noticed "May we look for them together? It will be fun!"  
"Okay, we may" Ururu said. And they started to look for Yuzu's sister and Jinta.

They were wandering in the school, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"You know, Jinta-kun often spends time on the rooftop" the black-haired said "But I had to tell no one…"  
"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone else!" Yuzu said joyfully "Let's go there!"

When they arrived, they heard laughing. Actually, these two were there already… But girls didn't expect they found them cuddling…

"Karin!" her sister yelled "What are you doing?!"  
"Don't you see?" Karin laughed "Jinta and I are together"  
"B-But…You've always argued! What happened to you?" Yuzu was shocked.  
"Oh, and what are YOU doing here?" the red-head yelled "I told only one person about my sheltered place, didn't I?! Ururu, you…"

But Ururu wasn't there anymore.

On the school courtyard a huddled black-haired girl was sitting on the bench and she was sobbing. Essentially, she didn't know, why.  
Why looking on Jinta and Karin is so painful?... It shouldn't be, Jinta has always teased her, when they were small and he does it even now.  
Only once she felt something different to him. Only this one time, when she was attacked by a Hollow two years ago. Only when he looked at her with a great worry,  
when he worried about her life and guarded by her side all the time. She fell into a coma then, but she was conscious of what around her happens and she could hear  
every his word. Now Jinta would never admit to what he said to her. She was even thinking that since then he became more hard-faced to her.  
Oh, it was so pitiful - to cry because the boy! She wanted to calm herself down, but she knew she can't. She rose from the bench and went to the head teacher.

"I'm not feeling well … can I go home?" she asked.  
"But not by your own!" a teacher said "I will call for somebody from your family... Oh, yes … What was the name of your... caregiver?"  
"Kisuke Urahara" she answered.

The head teacher winced, hearing this surname. He came to the school only once, but he'll always remember him.  
He hoped that strange man in the hat and sandals will never come to his school...

"Okay, I'll call him... " he replied.

Ururu waited in the study, until the door opened and somebody, waving the fan shouted:  
"Mooornig!"  
"Good morning … Mr Kisuke" the head teacher answered.  
"Let's go, Ururu" Urahara said, and the girl followed him "So what happened? Did you feel bad?"  
"Just a little, but now's better.  
"I soon as we get to the shop, you will jump to your warm bed, and I and Tessai will make you some meal, okay? ^.^

Ururu smiled. Urahara was for her like the father. He has always understood her.  
At least Ururu was in her own bed and she felt much better. Suddenly Yoruichi went into a room with the bowl of the cherries and the mug of the hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry, that was so long" she said "But, you know, Tessai and Urahara in the kitchen isn't a good match."

Ururu giggled.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-dono " she said and grabbed the bowl with fruits inside.  
"You're welcome" she replied and sat on the edge of the bed " Kisuke said that you felt bad in school"

Ururu nodded.

"… But now you feel better, right?"  
"Yes."

... And Yoruchi was for her like a mother. Ururu liked talking to her. She knew that she could always ask her for an advice.

"Yoruichi-san..."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I... tell you something?"  
"Sure, say it."  
"It's about... Jinta. I and Yuzu discovered that he's meeting with Karin... That scene was painful to me... Oh, why he?! There are so many boys in the world,  
but it had to be Jinta..."  
"You know, as they say: the heart knows no master..."  
"So does it mean... that I must suffer?"  
" Unfortunately, love brings suffering with itself. Or maybe it's just a crush and suddenly it'll go away?"  
"I don't think so, it's lasted for two years already..."  
"So congrats! You're in love!"  
"Why? I didn't want it at all! And I didn't want Jinta to be my love!" Ururu yelled and hid her face in the pillow. "Why does it have to be so hard? Love should be easy!"  
"You know, Ururu, it never is..."  
"I know, but I ask: why?"  
"Nothing is easy, even the love, which you must deserve for."  
"So don't I? I've cared about him for these all years! I've always wanted him to be happy..."  
"And do you think he is with Karin?"  
"I don't know..."  
"But I know. No one will make him happiest than you. It is only a matter of time, before he realises it."  
"Do you think so, Yoruichi-san?"  
" I know it, sweetie " she smiled "You'll see"  
"Thank you again... Yoruichi-sama"

Ururu was sitting on the window sill, when she saw Yuzu standing before the entry. She went downstairs, where she noticed her friend and Urahara talking cheerfully.  
"Oh, hi Ururu-chan!" Yuzu greeted her "You know, you felt bad, so I thought that I would bring you lessons!"  
"Oh, that's very kind of you" Ururu said.  
"Okay, girls, so I'll leave you alone now. Ururu, invite your friend to to your room, please, I'll bring cocoa for you!" Urahara said smiling. Girls went to the Ururu's room.  
"You know, Ururu-san... I was wondering if your disappearing had nothing shared with Jinta and Karin?" Yuzu asked.  
"How do you know?... " Ururu felt ashamed.  
"Haha! I was right!" Yuzu was glad.  
"But don't say it anybody, please!"  
"Of course, I won't. Particularly of Karin."  
"It's obvious, isn't it? " Ururu laughed.

When Jinta got back home, there was already evening.  
"Probably he was with Karin..." Ururu thought and quickly wiped tear flowing down her cheek.  
She was sweeping up the floor in the corridor. She was wearing a dress and hair down. She looked like Cinderella. Jinta noticed her, when she went up closer a bit. He started to look strange at her.  
Ururu stopped sweeping up.  
"Jinta-kun... Is everything all right?" She asked.  
"Is it supposed to be all right with me?! You are sweeping up in the dress!" The boy shouted.  
"I... what of it?"  
"Yeah as it what? How is it possible to dress up like that for normal sweeping up the floor?!"  
An idea has just born in Ururu's head.  
"And where do you know that I am not going out somewhere?" she asked.  
"Yeah, where?" Jinta laughed.  
"For example for a date..."  
"You? For the date? You are dreaming, woman!"  
"Imagine, that I'm not"  
"Really? Are you going out? With whom?"  
"I don't have to tell you" She smiled ominously and went outside.

Okay, okay, but where to go now? If you already said, that you were going to a date, it is necessary to cause appearances you are on it. She wanted to go to Yuzu, but Karin would notice her and  
Jinta would know the truth. So, a walk after Karakura?... She started to walk. And what if Jinta is tracking her? Will Mr Kisuke be angry? At least, she didn't tell them, where she was going and she  
didn't finish her work... She hoped, she won't have trouble because of that. It was an evening, where could she go? And how long will it take? She wanted to come back to the shop.  
And why won't she do that and just shut herself up in her room? Suddenly she heard some noise. She felt a strong burst of spiritual energy.  
"Hollow" she thought and runned in his direction.  
But, what can a little girl do? She had nothing with herself for the defence... May she pull him away from Karakura residents? When she reached in place, she saw Toshiro Hitsugaya fighting with a large Hollow.  
It went for him quite well, the Hollow fought with the last reserves of energy. In the end Hitsugaya struck the ultimate blow, incising its head and Hollow disappeared.  
"Are you all right, Hitsugaya-kun?" Ururu asked, going up closer.  
"Ururu-san! What are you doing here?! It was dangerous!"  
"I was walking, when I felt the presence of a Hollow. I couldn't just walk away!"  
"Don't do that again, if you don't have a weapon with you. Come on, I will go with you to the Urahara shop. Better so that I keep you company, if next Hollow wanted to attack."  
"Thank for your concern, Hitsugaya-kun" Ururu said.  
They went in silence all the way to the shop. The girl thanked him again and she was already supposed to come in, when the door opened.  
"Oh, here you are, Ururu-sama!" Yoruichi said "We were looking for you!"  
"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-dono..."  
Suddenly Jinta appeared.  
"I don't believe it! With him? You were on a date with him?! " He screamed, pointing Hitsugaya.  
"What? What are you talking about? " The boy was surprised.  
"Yeah, don't pretend that you don't know!" Jinta yelled.  
"But... I really don't know, what you mean " He repeated.  
"Ururu, perhaps you would explain me, why him?!"  
"And what, is it disturbing you?" The girl asked "Am I interested in your relationship from Karin?"  
"What relationship?" Hitsugaya moaned.  
"So far I've hidden it, but no longer!" Ururu said "Come on, Hitsugaya-kun! Don't pretend anymore, we can officially tell them about it."  
"About what?!"  
"Please, pretend my boyfriend..." She whispered him to the ear.  
"What?!"  
"Please! Just a little bit..."  
"Uh-huh, about it! Yeah, I and Ururu are together" He said, almost exploding with laughter.  
Jinta already said nothing, but quickly leaked from there. His face was almost as red as his hair. Ururu hung proudly himself of shoulder of her "boyfriend". Yoruichi was standing and looking shocked on that's all.  
"Are you sure you want to untie it that way? " She asked.  
"Yes " the black-haired answered "Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun, you saved my life."  
"So, do you really think that I won't have to do it one more time?" He asked.  
"Yeah... It depends. If I tell Jinta again about my "date", you unfortunately will... I'm so sorry.  
"Well... I can do it for you. But let us not go too far."  
"I swear!I Thank you, that you agreed."  
"Okay, I also have including my business. Everyone in the Soul Society want me to find somebody, and the most insists Matsumoto. They treat me, as if I was their little son!"  
Ururu and Yoruichi laughed.

For the following days Jinta didn't speak to Ururu at all. He has rarely stayed in the shop, and when he was there already, he avoided her. She felt unpleasantly for this reason and every evening she has sobbed.  
Now she understood Yoruichi. She didn't want to untie it into that way. It was this way until, when one day she was walking around Karakura. She was terribly sad and planned. Suddenly she heard noise and saw  
a large Hollow.  
"What you are doing, woman?!" She heard the familiar voice and noticed Jinta.  
Fear paralysed Hollow fired into her with something what made her legs unable to move. Jinta had a weapon with himself and started fighting with the Hollow. Ururu was still frightened, she was afraid about  
Jinta. But she couldn't do anything! The Hollow attacked her again, and then she fell down to the ground.  
"URURU!" The boy yelled.  
The girl was lying on the ground, and her body was bleeding. Jinta got even with Hollow and ran up to her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"So... however you care about me a bit" Ururu whispered.  
"Of course, you idiot! Why did you go there? You could die!"  
Ururu suddenly hugged him.  
"Thank you, Jinta-kun. You saved me."  
"Ee, well, well! You don't have to thank... Let us already better walk to the shop... Can you walk?"  
"No..."  
"Okay, so I'll carry you."  
The situation before several years had repeated. He risked his life for her again. She didn't want it to repeat. She didn't want to survive it again... They arrived to the shop, where there  
was no one.  
"Oh, yeah. That entire of shopkeepers... " Jinta thought and carried Ururu to her room.  
He put her on the bed and dressed her wounds. When he finished, he was still holding her in his shoulders. He looked at her. She was so innocent... Automatically he lowered the head in her direction. He didn't know,  
why he was doing it. He just wanted to be as close to her as it's possible ... When only centimetres divided them, suddenly she moved away.  
"Forgive me, Jinta-kun..." She whispered "But it would be not fair towards Karin..."  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry... " The boy mixt, and then he laid her again on her bed.  
Ururu closed it eyes. She was exhausted. Jinta squatted by her bed and looked at her. She seemed to be so fragile and helpless. He was by her side and observed her. It was getting dark.  
He decided he would sleep in her room, if something happened. He brought pillows and negotiated on the floor. At least he fell asleep. Suddenly a scream of the girl woke him up.  
He broke off the floor and went up closer for her.  
"What happened?" he asked worried.  
"Jinta-kun... " she whispered with faint voice "It was only a dream...  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
"Yes... I am afraid... I am afraid to fall asleep."  
"Don't be afraid, you must rest."  
"I can't..."  
"You can " he declared and lay down by her "I will be with you. Nothing will happen with you."  
Ururu whined and nestled into the boy. This nightmare was so real... Jinta embraced her with his shoulder. He was feeling so good by her side... She smelt nice. He felt that he want to protect her. She seemed to be a small  
china doll. Beautiful, brittle... He didn't want to lose her. She was so sensitive... That, what she said about Karin... She always thinks about everyone. Oh, yeah, Karin. How is it possible that he didn't feel it the same for her,  
as for Ururu? At least they're a couple! So why did he care more about Ururu? In the childhood he has always teased her. However, when that Hollow attacked her a "breakthrough" came. He didn't consider her the  
already strange madwoman, but somebody really close to him. Since that moment he' s refused every thought about her. He had her in the head, he could see dark blue eyes which were watching him with a worry.  
He resolved, that he will never think about her in this way again. And he did, until now. But how he could forget about the smell of the morello cherry?... How he could forget about the night sky lightened up with  
stars in her eyes?... He didn't know, what had happened to him. Because he didn't... Didn't he fall in love, did he?...  
"No!" he thought "I couldn't fall in love with her! Would she fall in love with somebody like me? I was cruel for her! I teased her behind every available case! Whether she could love somebody so?! I don't deserve her!  
I'm just a mediocre outcast, and she is a princess...Would a princess love such an underclass like me?! So why when I'm with her I feel like a knight? Why do I want to protect her, as if she was  
a ladylove? Why does she make me feel alive?! "  
He looked at her.  
"I don't deserve you " He whispered "Hitsugaya... He does. He would defend you. He would love you. Would I be able to give you as much love, as he?"  
Single tear flowed down his face and fell on her pink cheek.  
"Why do we usually love somebody, who we can't love? " He thought aloud and wiped the tear away from her cheek.  
"Because you know... Love is never easy" Ururu said suddenly.  
"Ururu! Did you..did you hear me?"  
"Your every word" She smiled shyly "I'm sorry, Jinta-kun."  
"What?"  
"I lied to you... Hitsugaya and I were never dating... I-I just wanted you to be jealous... I'm so horrible."  
"Don't cry, Ururu... You don't have to sorry! I should sorry you... I've always been terriblr to you, I just a fool. Karin's my girlfriend, but... I love you.  
"Jinta-kun... I don't know what to say... I just want you to know, that I love you too. B-but Karin.."  
"Don't think about her and let me kiss you."  
"But, Jinta-kun! You're with her..."  
"She means nothing to me, she was just a crush!"  
"But she's your girlfriend! She's got feelings too!"  
"You're right... I said, I'm terrible. So, I'll finish our relationship tomorrow, okay? I'll tell her she was just a crush, she'll understand it. Don't worry about her, everything will be fine. I know I'm just a fool, but I'm still learning  
to love. I hope you'll teach me one day."  
"Jinta-kun... Since when are you so sensitive?..."  
"Do you see, how you are changing me? When I am with you, I'm a better person. I don't know, why..."  
"I guess it's something called love..."  
"So if it is, don't try to stop me" he said and he pressed his lips to hers.  
She was so surprised, but she liked it. They closed their eyes.  
"Yoruichi-sama was right. Love is complicated and painful, but we need it to be happy " Ururu thought and smiled.


End file.
